Greyscale Rainbows
by MystyAngel
Summary: There's a few new girls in town. But which one is on which side of the fight against crime? Please R&R. Rated PG-13 for violence and language.
1. Smoke and Swords

Author's Note: Ah...the beginning...I always find it hard to start things like this so bear with me. My first ff.net submission, please R&R. I hope you like it, more to come. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own that myterious girl, Isis, and Mrs. Prior. Everybody else belongs to the WB.  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*~*Greyscale Rainbows*~*_

The sun was out, the grass was green. What there was of grass in the Gotham Metropolitan area, anyway. The seventeen year old girl walking down the street didn't notice either. All she saw was the building at the end of the street, one of the Wayne-Powers highrises. Her grey eyes narrowed in a glare as she looked at it. The son of Derek Powers had stolen everything from her, and so many others like her. Someone had to do something about him.  
Batman? No, he hadn't moved a muscle to take down Powers. At least not publicly. Somebody else had to take the reins of this endeavor. She had an idea of who that somebody should be. Someone strong, skilled, and fast. Someone trained as an assasin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. McGinnis, my class is not for sleeping, I suggest that you start remembering that or these private words will be private no longer," said the angry-looking educator in front of Terry McGinnis. "I have been lenient. I suggest that you get some sleep _before _my class so that we may never have this conversation again," Miss Prior was usually much more easy-going, but he'd crossed the line. She shoed him out of her office to lunch, wearing a distinct frown. Terry, who'd done much nodding and little talking during her lecture, started off down the hall. He was looking at the ground, feeling rather guilty about Ms. Prior's class when he tripped over another student. He managed to keep his balance, somewhat. She, on the other hand, went headfirst onto the floor, her books and papers flying everywhere.  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching..." Terry started, rather embarrassed.  
"I noticed." Her voice was cold and hard, without humor. She looked up at him, and her expression softened a bit. "Sorry, bad first day," she gave as an explanation for her rudeness. She began gathering her books and Terry kneeled down to help her. "I'm Isis Turrell, just moved here," she offered a hand and he took it.  
"Schway, I'm Terry McGinnis," he replied. "Where are you from?"  
Her expression hardened a bit, as did her grey eyes. "Somewhere down south," she said with a touch of that coldness back in her voice. She did a quick inventory of her books and papers. Realizing that she was missing a book she began to glance around franticly until she realized Terry had it. He handed it to her and she snatched it up. "Well, I've got to get to class," she said rather harshly, standing and turning on her heel.  
It was now that Terry got a good look at the girl. She was shorter than he, by around two inches. Slim and physically fit, he could tell just by looking at her. Her hair was light brown with blonde highlights, reaching midway down her back, and she wore a tight-fitting light blue top with white capris and sneakers. And he definetly remembered the eyes, the color of the sky where the blue meets white clouds. He watched her receding back before turning away and heading to lunch.  
  
The Batmobile was such a wonderful creation, Batman thought to himself later that night. Fast, manuverable, not to mention lots of fun to drive. However, his enjoyment was cut short when the voice of Bruce Wayne sounded in his ear. "There's a break-in at Wayne-Powers, the office building downtown."  
"Who's office?" Batman inquired.  
"Paxton Powers," came the voice.  
"Can't we just let them take what they want?" The Knight grumbled as he started toward the building. Wayne didn't even grant him a response. Upon reaching the window outside the office of Powers' assistant, Batman quickly noticed that the window was open. Whoever had broken in must have gone in through the window--it _was _only forty stories up. He jumped from the Batmobile to the open window with ease, creeping in silently.  
The door to Powers' office was ajar, and he could just barely hear movement in the room past it. He reached down to his belt, and turned a mechanism, activating the suit cloaking device. Only then did he start toward the door. Peering through the crack he spotted the thief quickly. She wore a black leather catsuit with a high neck. A mask covered her face and long black hair streamed down her back. She wore a pair of worn black leather boots, as well as a worn pair of black leather gloves. She was searching through papers in Paxton's large desk. Something lay on the desk beside her, but he couldn't see what. Her back was to him. He attacked swiftly, cloaking still on.  
She turned suddenly, grabbing the item from the desk. It was long, and she held it as a weapon--a sheathed sword. He veered off course, away from the covered blade, and landed a few feet from the woman. She turned herself to face his approximate position.  
"You don't really think I'm deaf, do you?" She asked, contempt ringing in her voice. "Show yourself, and die with honor."  
He smirked, unknown to any save himself, and turned the mechanism on his belt back. Now visible, he asked, "What do you want here?" in his formidable voice.  
"That's not really any of your business, now, is it?" she told him with a glare.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"Call me whatever you want. I'm just a ghost's revenge," her eyes narrowed behind the mask. She drew the sword in a sudden movement, rushing him in the same moment. He dodged, the blade missing him by inches. She brought it down again, this time catching his chest and tearing the suit as he moved away.  
She looked quickly to the door, now open wider from Batman's entrance, then back to the black-suited man as her threw himself at her. She dodged, snapping at him, "I don't have time for this!" Reaching behind her she drew a small black orb and threw it to the ground. Smoke rose, blinding the Bat for a few moments. When he had switched to heat-seaking vision, she was gone.  
He moved to Powers' desk, looking over the papers she'd been going through. _South American Anti-Pollutant Efforts? _he thought to himself. He began to scan the rest of the sheets when Bruce's voice sounded once again.  
"The police are on their way, you should get out of there."  
Batman set the papers down, then grabbed the top sheet as an afterthought. He walked out, shutting the door and flying out the window to the waiting Batmobile. This would probably prove to be something other than what it appeared, he thought. But wasn't everything these days?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it--doesn't really leave you in much suspense, eh? Well, there is the _who was that and what was she _really _doing _aspect, but that'll come to light. Next chapter will be up soon!^_^


	2. Locking Blades

Author's Note: I'd say this chapter's a bit darker than the last, and contains a bit more violence, especially toward the end. Not for those who can't stand blood. You've been warned.^_^ Hope you like it.

See Chapter One for Disclamer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*~*Greyscale Rainbows*~*  
_Chapter Two_

Isis Turrell was not an entirely unhappy young woman. Though saddness and anger ripped through a large portion of her thoughts. She had known what she was going to do with her life, and it had been within her reach. But now...Now she had a new mission in life. And only one thing stood in her way--_lack of evidence_.   
_So close and yet so far_, she thought idly to herself. She was sitting on the beat-up couch in her apartment, running ideas through her mind. She knew she'd get him, and nail him to a wall with no chance of escape. The TV was on, just useless noise running in the background and distracting her from the task at hand. She had risen, looking for the remote, when that useless noise caught her attention.  
_"The identity of the intruder is yet unknown, but last night's break-in at Wayne-Powers has caused a vast increase in sercurity measures," _the voice of the female reporter rang cheerily.  
_Huh. Very interesting. _The focus of Isis remained on the TV for brief seconds, until she realized that the short blurb was all the break-in was worthy of. Then she snatched up the remoted and hit the power button. The room went dark, the TV having been the only light she'd had on. She looked to the small window, it let in little light--it faced the wall of the next building over.  
_I wonder if anything newsworthy will happen tonight...? _  
  
"Who do you think she is?" the uncowled Batman asked Bruce Wayne.  
"I don't know. She could be anyone, you said she was looking through documents on South American?" Wayne wasn't overjoyed to not know who he was dealing with. Who _they _were dealing with, he corrected his thoughts quickly.  
"Yeah, she had this," McGinnis handed him the paper he'd taken the night before. "It's about possible pollutants being released into river water that's also being used as the main water source for several towns and villages. Somehow I think it's playing down the danger."  
"I'll see what I can find out. Were you planning on talking all night, or going on patrol?"  
Terry made a bit of a face as he walked to the Batmobile. He didn't like being told to leave like this. Though Wayne would probably know who the mystery woman was by the time he returned.  
  
"She _what_?" Max's voice was incredulous.  
"She about had me," Batman admitted. Terry was in the Batmobile on patrol, and talking to Max over the vehicle's celluar system.  
"And you let her _get away?_ I thought you had better sense than that. So what was she after?"  
"No idea, she had some papers about Wayne-Powers dealings in South America. One of them was about pollutants. The old man's trying to dig up some dirt on her," the Bat's eyes watched as the buildings flew by. A thought struck him suddenly. "Sorry Max, gotta go," he told her, ending the call before she could answer.  
He put the Batmobile into manual control and swung it around to head into the direction from which he had just come. Toward the Wayne-Powers offices.  
The three minute ride was tense, and all the Bat could do was hope that he was right. Arriving at his destination, he circled the Batmobile around the tall building. The roof of the building was crawling with guards, but somebody dedicated could probably get in. And somebody dedicated was most definetly trying. He recognized the shape of the woman, and watched from above as she knocked out a guard. He took the craft in to just above the rooftop and jumped to the ground.  
A muffled noise came from the other side of a near air conditioning unit. The roof was indeed cluttered with such items, as well as two or three entrances to the floors below. He jogged toward the noise, creeping around the unit. Only to come face to face with the woman.  
"You've got company," he informed her, dodging the first thrust from her blade.  
"And unwelcome company of that. Keep to your own business, Batboy," her voice sounded as dark as her outfit.  
"This _is _my business."  
The glare she set him with was apparent even through her mask. She drew the sword close and sprung quietly to the top of the AC unit, then down on the other side and out of sight. He could hear her running footsteps receding toward one of the doors, and ran in the other direction. To the set of doors opposite those she fled to, but he had a pretty good idea of where she was going.  
  
Paxton Powers sat at his desk, reviewing the papers that had been left by the failed thief the night before. Only one sheet was missing, and there was a duplicate of it still in the pile. _Who would do this? _He wondered. His mind found plenty of answers, none of them appealing. He stood, pacing the large room. His office was in the building's interior, and so without windows. He could have had any office in the building, but he preferred caution to death. Ancient weapons decorated the walls, along with oriental artworks. He sighed, having not come up with anyone who had the audacity to do such a thing who was both alive and interested in his South American pollution records. He sat once more, and began to type at his laptop. If he couldn't figure out who this person was, then he'd hire someone who could.  
The opening of his door caught his attention. A woman stood there, wearing a tight black catsuit. Her face, hidden by a black mask, was framed by her dark hair.  
_Mystery solved. _"And who are you?" He asked, putting as much charm and charisma into his voice as he possibly could. His hand stared inching toward the desk's edge, and the revolver hidden beneath it.  
"Murderer." She spat the word out, her voice quivering with hatred.  
"And who did I kill?" He inquired, his voice retaining its former tone. _Almost there..._  
"Does it really matter?" She asked, drawing the sword, and discarding its scabbard. His hand crept closer to the gun, unnoticed by the woman, who had locked eyes with him.  
She rushed him, yelling a battle cry. And then she fell, face first, to the ground. Batman clutched at her ankles.  
"You!" her voice rang with rage, as she brought the sword up to strike him. He let go of her and rolled out of the path of the cutting edge. He leapt to his feet, noticing that the blade had left a rather deep mark in the floor as he did. She jumped to her feet, bringing the blade down in an arc, and only narrowly missing his chest. The Bat looked to a near wall, and spotted an oriental style sword in its scabbard. He backed to the wall, and swiftly grabbed it. Once the sword was unsheathed, he stood at-the-ready.  
She attacked, and he blocked. Their blades locked near the hilt. He had the advantage, he was taller than her by a couple of inches. Not to mention the combined strength of himself and the suit. He pushed her away with the blade, and she stumbled backward under the force of the move.  
It was now that Paxton's hand grasped the revolver and pulled it loose from its holdings beneath the desk. _Now, who to kill first?_ He aimed at Batman, the larger thorn in his side. The Bat was too concerned with his current opponent to notice. The girl wasn't.  
As Powers pulled the trigger, she moved to block her adversary from the bullet. The shot rang out loud and clear, tearing through her shoulder. Batman caught her as she fell back, her blood splattering the Batsuit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This one may have a bit more of that 'suspenseful ending' quality. Sorry the who and what questions weren't really addressed. Tune in next time for a bit more about those items. Maybe Dana will even show up. Next chapter soon!^_^


	3. Where There's Smoke...

Author's Note: Kinda short, and it switches POVs rather often...More next time.^_^  
  
See Chapter One for Disclamer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_*~*Greyscale Rainbows*~*_ _  
Chapter Three_

  
  
Anymore it seemed that everytime she went out on a date, her boyfriend's cell phone rang. Dana Tan loathed that cell phone. Utter hatred for it ran through her veins when she thought of her date with Terry McGinnis two nights before. They had just sat down to order at a very nice restuarant downtown, when the cell phone rang. And then he'd left with his little, "Duty calls, Mr. Wayne needs me," bit. _Well,_ she thought, _maybe next time will be different. _Who cares that she'd eaten dinner alone, while happy couples surrounded her. She really didn't like that damn phone. _Next time will be different,_ she assured herself as she picked up the phone to make the date. She dialed Terry's number and waited with tension as the phone rang...once...twice...  
"Hello, McGinnis residence," answered the tired but cheery voice of Mary McGinnis.  
"Hi Mrs. McGinnis, this is Dana. Is Terry there?"  
"I'm sorry Dana, he's at work. I'm not sure when he'll be back," Dana could hear the woman's concren for her son's well-being in her voice.  
"Oh..." her disappointment rang clear. "Could you tell him I called then?"  
"Of course. I'll let him know the moment he gets home," the woman's voice was back to its weary contentness.  
"Thanks, bye Mrs. McGinnis," she waited until the other woman had said farewell and hung up the phone before she slowly set her own receiver down. She sat down on her bed, dissapointment and sadness filling her. _I wonder what he could be doing for that lousy old man._  
  
The black-clad woman could feel the bullet tear through her right shoulder and lodge within it. The pain was blinding and numbing, absolute pain radiated from the open wound. She fell backward and hit something--someone, she remembered. Batman. She couldn't let an innocent die because of her. Though Batman probably was not entirely innocent, he had nothing to do with her quarrel. _It was still a stupid move_, a small voice told her from within. She was losing too much blood, she realized as Batman caught her. She tried to pull away and stand on her own, her breath coming in short gasps. Then the world went black, and she fell backward once more.  
  
Powers watched as the girl fainted against the Bat. _Stupid girl, it doesn't matter anyway._ Batman was distracted, he didn't notice that his head was in Powers' sights until it was too late. He pulled the trigger back, savoring Batman's defeat.  
'Click'. The bottom dropped out of his stomach. He looked down at the gun, pulling the trigger once more. 'Click'. Both chambers were empty. He'd gone through another of the chambers before he realized Batman and the girl were gone.  
  
"Thanks for sending my ride," the Knight told his predecessor as he jumped through the window of Powers' secretary and into the Batmobile. He still held the unconscious girl. It wasn't a comfortable ride with two people, and Terry was itching to go back in and give Paxton a piece of his mind. Being shot at wasn't on his list of favorite things to do. But whoever the thief was, she needed medical attention, and she'd just saved his life.  
"What should I do with her?" he asked Wayne as the Batmobile began to move.  
Wayne paused before answering. "I think we'll be able to handle her here."   
"The _Batcave? _Bu..." Terry didn't even finish his protest, just sighed and punched in the coordinates. Which involved some difficulty, for the unconscious girl was still on his lap.  
  
A few hours later, Wayne had finished mending the girl's wound. She had been lucky, the bullet had missed any bones, lodging before it reached her shoulder blade. Wayne had a fair knowledge of medicine, from the many times someone had come home from a night's work injured. The girl was still unconscious, and he'd had Terry put her in one of the interior rooms of the Manor. He was still searching for her identity, and one corner of the large moniter in front of him was reserved for the girl's room. He wanted to know when she woke up. He had a few questions for her when she woke up.  
  
Isis smiled at the woman cooking lunch in the kitchen. The woman who'd been like a mother to her for so long. _*This is a dream, it's always a dream* _her half-conscious thoughts told her. She ignored them, and walked outside into the heat of the jungle. She had a book with her, to read by the river. Suddenly a shot rang out from the house. She froze, and then turned slowly. She tried to run to the house, to find out what was wrong. But she couldn't go faster than an unbearably slow walk. She reached the door, and whatever had been holding her back let her go. She raced into the kitchen. The woman lay there, in a pool of her own blood. She was dead. Isis gasped and awoke with a start.  
  
The woman's eyes opened behind her mask. She sat up, not recognizing her surroundings and groaned in pain as her sore shoulder told her exactly what it thought of quick movements. She looked around, taking in everything that she could. The room wasn't large. The walls were papered in a floral pattern and barren of decoration. She sat on a twin sized bed, a nightstand and lamp to her right. A chest of drawers sat against one wall. There were no windows. Her catsuit had been cut off around her injured shoulder, and her arm had been bandaged. _By who?_ She wondered. _Whoever survived, obviously, _she chided herself.  
She started when the door opened, hand flying back to where her sword should have been before she could remeber that she didn't have it. Batman stood at the door. She glared at the black-suited Knight. _If it weren't for him everything would've been perfect._  
"I've got a few questions, if you're up to it," at the statement anger rose within her. _He _had questions?  
"And if I don't want to answer them?" She spat the words back at him.  
"You're going to jail anyway, why not ease the sentence?" His eyes had narrowed.  
The realization hit her hard. He was right. She looked away, then down to the floor.  
"Powers is a murderer. I've got to proove it. Though killing him would be a better option," she met the eyeholes in the suit with a cold look.  
Batman paused for a moment, as if listening for something. "So what happened?"  
"Big scandel. There were several theories that he was dumping toxic waste into a heavily used river. All public reports published by Wayne-Powers state that they could find no pollutive agents in anything that they dumped. They were lying. People who figured out the scam...dissapeared."  
He held out a hand. "Maybe I can help find some proof, then."  
The woman let the surprise show in her eyes for only a moment before she took his hand. "Maybe you can," her voice was near a wisper.  
"So what do you call yourself?" He asked as he helped her up.  
"I'm..." she paused. She didn't really have a name for herself. She thought back to those who had been wronged in South America, those who had been her friends. "I'm Smoke." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a rather small appearance by Dana, but she'll show up again in the next chapter. So will Max.^_^ Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
